It is currently economically challenging for companies, manufacturers, and warehouses to store and produce a wide variety of prosthetics and prosthetic enhancements anatomically designed for a particular consumer's needs. Moreover, it is challenging for consumers to procure, replace, and/or duplicate anatomically designed prostheses and/or prosthetic enhancements in a timely fashion.